Estado
Introdução Um Estado, unidade política básica desde o século XVI, é uma comunidade política organizada ocupando um território definido, possuindo um governo organizado e soberanias interna e externa. O reconhecimento da independência de um Estado por parte de outros estados é importante para estabelecer soberania. Definições internacionais A Convenção de Montevideo, em 1933, em seu artigo 1, declara: The state as a person of international law should possess the following qualifications: (a) a permanent population; (b) a defined territory; © government; and (d) capacity to enter into relations with the other states. Além disso, o artigo 3 claramente define a condição de Estado como sendo independente do reconhecimento por parte dos demais estados, no que ficou conhecido como a teoria declarativa da condição de Estado. Mas segundo a teoria constitutiva da condição de Estado, um Estado somente existe na medida em que é reconhecido por outros estados. Um exemplo prático da diferença aconteceu com o conflito na Somália no início dos anos 90: segundo a definição da Convenção de Montevideo, o estado da Somália não mais existia, tendo sido substituido pela auto-declarada República da Somalilândia. Entretanto, essa república jamais obteve reconhecimento por parte dos demais estados. Filosofias de Estado Diferentes filosofias políticas tem opiniões distintas a respeito do Estado enquanto organização doméstica e força monopolizadora. Na Era Moderna, essas filosofias emergiram com o surgimento do capitalismo, que coincidiu com a re-emergência do estado como um setor separado e centralizado da sociedade. Filósofos como Hobbes, Locke e Rousseau examinaram questões a respeito dos papéis ideiais e de fato do Estado. Hoje, as correntes principais de pensamento são o liberalismo, o conservadorismo, o marxismo, e o anaquismo. Vários destes filósofos utilizaram, de uma forma ou de outra, a noção do contrato social, que afirma que o papel do Estado está em seguir o desejo do povo e servir seus interesses, na medida em que o povo os define. Do ponto de vista liberal, o Estado deve expressar o interesse público, os interesses da sociedade como um todo, e conciliar os interesses dos indivíduos. O Estado provê bens e serviços públicos, e coleta um pagamento por estes na forma de impostos e taxas. Dentro desta escola de pensamento, há variadas diferenças de opinião que vão do libertarismo do mercado livre, o New Deal, e o liberalismo social. O debate se limita às questões do tamanho ideal do Estado, e seu papel. Libertários defendem um estado pequeno, protegendo os direitos básicos de propriedade e garantindo a execução dos contratos individuais; New Deal e sociais liberais defendem um estado com um papel mais atuante, baseados nos problemas da teoria de mercado e nas desigualdades de distribuição de riqueza. No marxismo, o papel do estado na prática é usar a força para defender um sistema de dominação de classes e exploração. Portanto, no marxismo, classes e outras formas de exploração são abolidas em prol de um sistema socialista, onde o Estado se esvai lentamente a medida que as pessoas tomam controle e a democracia representativa se transforma em democracia direta. Quando o processo se completa, a ordem social comunista será atingida e o estado não mais existe como uma entidade separada do povo. Na condição ideal, o marxismo não difere do anarquismo: o Estado não existe. No ponto de vista conservador, as estruturas tradicionais e hierarquias (de classe, dominância étnica, patriarcais, etc) são benéficas para a sociedade como um todo. De certa forma, o Estado força o povo a aceitar o conceito de classes e outras formas de dominação, mas de alguma forma isso é visto como algo benéfico para manter a estrutura social. Assim, da mesma forma que os liberais, o Estado é visto como algo natural, que sempre existe. No anarquismo, o Estado nada mais é do que um segmento explorador e desnecessário da sociedade. Ao rejeitar totalmente as idéias hobbesianas, anarquistas acreditam que se o Estado e suas restrições fossem abolidas, o povo naturalmente descobriria como trabalhar em conjunto, aumentando a criatividade individual. Ao rejeitar a perspectiva marxista, anarquistas acreditam que a extinção progressiva do Estado seria precedida pela abolição de outras formas de dominação. Uma forma extrema de anarquismo anti-Estado estaria no anarco-capitalismo, onde indíviduos entram em contratos individuais voluntários para prover todos os serviços sociais que o Estado proveria.